


A Perfect Pearl

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, Gemitals, Geode Genitalia, Homeworld - Freeform, Non-Human Genitalia, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Statistically, 1 in every 25 Pearls are made with some sort of deformity. However, in Blue Diamond's case, her pearl was made just perfectly for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Pearl

“Come closer. Do not be shy when following a command.”

The lithe creature stepped forward tentatively, her slender legs wobbling from the stiffness of her new forgery. Her fingers were long and slim, her chest was hollow and flat while showcasing a perfectly circular pearl, and her stomach flattened gracefuly as the lines of her body smoothed into a properly straight waist. Even her feet were elongated and graceful, toes curling against the cold marble of the floor through the cloth of her shoes whenever she took a careful step. Her skin was tinged a calm, light cerulean. She stared at her new commander through darker tinted hair that covered the upper half of her face, perfect for deception of any facial expressions she could have had.

Blue Diamond could not have received a more perfect Pearl.

When the pearl was five feet away from Blue Diamond’s throne, she lowered herself into a shaky curtsy. Her legs gave way from underneath her and she threw her hands forward to catch herself, smacking the floor. She gave a small grunt that was barely audible, and this made Blue smile. _She is quiet, just as she is supposed to be._

“Rise.” Blue’s baritone voice rang smoothly from underneath her veil. She was eager to test this pearl as Diamonds do, to strengthen her. Her fingers itched to touch this flawless specimen and mold her further, but she tamed her desires. She would have to start gently, break her in and strengthen her limits.

The pearl rose to her feet, quite stoic. Blue beckoned to her, and she took a few more confident steps forward. The matriarch plucked her from the ground with ease and sat the tiny gem on her lap. The pearl withdrew within herself, avoiding making contact with her matriarch. She feared that any small gesture would be offensive.

The smile on Blue Diamond’s lips widened, and she lowered them until they were mere centimeters from the pearl’s ear. “You are beautiful.” She said. Her voice vibrated so close to the pearl it wracked her tiny body with shivers.

“Thank you, my Diamond.” Her voice was graceful, a sweet, audible dance that played at Blue’s ears.

Blue Diamond raised her hand to touch the pearl. The small gem flinched as if Blue’s hands bared punishment, but when she ran her cool fingers fondly through her pearl’s smooth locks, her thin shoulders slackened slightly. Both the pearl and diamond knew the leader’s digits were large enough to crush the servant gem’s skull, but Blue had no desire to hurt such a small, fragile being. Regardless, the pearl kept her muscles stiff, perhaps out of fright, obedience, or a combination of the two.

“Such lovely hair,” Blue Diamond’s fingers glided down the pearl’s body shamelessly, examining her servant’s form. “A flawless, smooth gem, perfect breasts, taut stomach…” Her fingers pressed in between the pearl’s legs, and the smaller gem immediately jumped, her breath hitching. Blue pressed her fingers in harder.

“Not one sound. You must be absolutely stagnant when plagued by feeling, whether it be pain…” She released her pressure, and instead began to rub the pearl almost lovingly. “Or pleasure. Do I make myself clear? Speak now.

“Y-yes, my Diamond.” The pearl began trembling from the sensations her leader was administering to her. She was created to be visually and physically pleasing, so felt both honored and terrified as her Diamond pleased _her_ . To her knowledge, in her short cycle of living, all Diamonds tested their pearls on obedience, resilience, and following their orders. But in her heart of hearts, she felt more tenderness from her Diamond, something that tiptoed in straying from her usual commandeering role. It excited every nerve in her body. She wanted to allow her leader to do whatever she wished, to mold her into _her_ perfect Pearl. Although she struggled, she kept the wanton whines buried deep in her throat behind tightened lips. The urge to audibly convey her dedication was strong, but it was best to honor her by showing obedience.

“Remove your clothing.” Blue commanded. The pearl’s blouse and transparent dress dissolved in a cluster of blue lights. She was now bare, her gem gleaming as it rested above a flat chest. Her posture was perfect, alert, chest hollow and bare save for her flawlessly forged gem. A faint glow was radiating between her thin thighs, and her hand was resting atop one as if she felt embarrassed and wanted to conceal it.

“Do not hide your light. You are a gem, a servant without shame. The galaxy will quiver at the sight of you when you realize this. You are the pinnacle of beauty, made only to represent me. When they see you, they will know who _I_ am.” Blue Diamond gently parted the legs of the pearl, the other hand resting against her back, holding her puppet-like on her lap. Her hands were cool and dominating, and the glow of the pearl’s geode increased in intensity with each chilling touch.

“My Diamond…” The pearl’s voice was light and shaky, carried by a tiny wisp of breath as gentle fingers began to probe around the pearl’s geode. Blue Diamond’s ministrations caused the lips of it to swell considerably in size, opening completely to her, and only her. The light coming from the geode washed over Blue’s face under her hood, revealed to the pearl who was shaking in her leader’s lap, mouth opened slightly to let out quiet gasps. The hair on the pearl’s forehead shifted slightly, disclosing one of her large, round blue eyes. The eye travelled upwards, widening more when she saw her leader’s face. The breath in her throat ceased. Blue Diamond’s beauty had rendered the small gem speechless.

Blue smiled, keeping her eye on the pearl as she took advantage of the new opening before her. The pearl was fully aroused, and ready for the real test of resilience. Slowly, Blue used the pearl’s juices to slide into her with her longest digit, testing her depth. The hair replaced itself over the pearl’s eyes, her mouth opening wide to fit around a silent scream. The entirety of Blue’s finger fit inside the pearl; the diamond was highly impressed.

“You’ve been so well behaved this entire time.” Blue purred, taking a moment to enjoy the warm slickness that engulfed her finger. “Let me hear you now.”

The finger curled upwards and the diamond’s thumb brushed against the apex of the geode where a tiny pearl lay nestled among the folds. A gasp shot from the pearl’s mouth, her back arching and her legs parting. A long, almost musically-toned moan slid from her throat, a sound so heartbreakingly beautiful it almost brought tears to Blue’s eyes.

“What a _voice_ ,” the matriarch crooned approvingly, rhythmically pumping in and out of the gem with ease. “You will only share this voice with me. Understood?”

“Y-yes, mm-my Di-!” The small voice caught for a moment as Blue’s digit hit deep inside the geode, gliding against the soft crystalline formation that gathered into a group of harder, sharper structures. Grazing them was enough to send the pearl into a dizzying frenzy. Her body arched gracefully backwards. Blue kept her in place, increasing the intensity of her touch. The light coming from the pearl’s geode and her gem was was becoming blinding, and at this point she was struggling to find breath she didn’t need. Blue admittedly knew she was being rougher than she should be with a new pearl; she was almost fearful the small thing would recede into her gem. But if the pearl could handle this, she could handle much, much more.

“Do you wish to finish?” Blue Diamond inquired warmly.

“I-if you so... will it, my Diamond… Oh, _stars_ …” The pearl whispered beneath her breath. Her thighs were quivering violently and Blue Diamond’s hand was completely bathed in the pearl’s light. She decided this one time she’d be merciful to her. She refrained from quickening her manipulations, but instead dug into the pearl deeper, her fingertip rubbing insistently against the clustered formation of rougher crystals within her. Blue Diamond quickly shut her eyes as the light within the pearl burst suddenly with her release. Translucent, cobalt liquid spread along a wide area of Blue’s palm. A harmonious moan of exertion shot from her pearl before she threw her head back, hair flipping from eyes that were tightly screwed shut. She was thrusting her slight hips upwards with each stroke within her, greedily seeking to prolong the gratifying attention being given to her until the tremors wracking her body slowed.

Blue withdrew her finger from the pearl’s geode when it dimmed. The pearl was utterly spent, but her leader lifted her limp form back to a sitting position and nudged her finger against her lips. The pearl greedily took her diamond’s digit within her mouth, tasting the sweetness formed from her own geode. She was completely under her command now, branded with her leader’s touch still ingrained in her thoughts and imprinted over the structure within her.

Blue removed her finger with a gentle popping sound from between her pearl’s lips, phasing away the rest of the slick from her hand and gown. She commanded the smaller gem to replace her clothing, taking one last glance at the pretty smears drying on her willowy inner thighs before the sheer dress took its place resting about her hips once again. Blue lowered the gem back to the ground, supporting her as she found her footing.

“I want you by me at all times from now on. Understood?” Blue Diamond commanded. All warmth was gone from her voice, but she still kept her tone as gentle as the feelings she held for her most prized possession.

The pearl turned to Blue and curtsied as she did before, falling into it almost perfectly now. She had assumed her original manner, but with slightly more confidence, and a more intense desire to please her new leader in any way she possibly could. “Yes, my Diamond.” She uttered clearly.

“Very good.” The diamond pulled up her communicator and began typing her feedback report for her new servant. She would be making quite sure that, after being given such a visually and physically stunning gem, no other hands sullied her precious pearl without consequence.

  
Yes. This one would represent her well, and would be irrevocably, unquestionably _hers_.


End file.
